funny tales of shadow the hedgehog: part one
by Cloud and Bakura Kitty
Summary: to shadow getting stuck up a tree, to knuckles dressing up the master emerald, hirlous tales of shadow and the gang here! includes vanilla, need 2 reviews to contiene no flames! Please read my other stroies to! Read and review
1. for the love of apples!

chapter one

on the first day of christmas my true love gave to me a apple tree.

Ok so heres how it started,

"Mr.shadow can you pick me a apple pretty please?" Vanilla asked getting the pastray ready for a apple pie, Shadow grunted something before climbing up the tree,he didn't know why he was doing this,maybe it was his love for apple pies or maybe he just wanted to be helpful?  
nope it was so for the pie! As he reached the top branch, he couldn't help smiling,  
he began to climb higher, he laughed as he reached the top, but just as he began to climb down the branch below him broke, 'that can't be good!' he thought as it hit the ground with a large 'thump'  
he tried to look down but a large branch poked him in the eye as he did so, 'i know choas contrel'  
he reached for his emerald instead he found a note, he read it,

I.o.u one choas emerald

cheese xxx

This could not be good and when did cheese learn how to write? And what the hell was it going to do with a choas Emerald?  
he reached for his other emerald and pulled out another note, he read it as well,

I.o.u one Choas emerald and that sandwich.

Charmy (weird bee here)

Oh great! He was stuck up here with no food to, and now a tunip and a bee had his Choas Emeralds!  
And how the hell did they get his Choas emeralds anyway? He grunted then folded his arms annoyed,  
just on cue something began to circle the tree, "Sonic!" Shadow yeleld causing the blue light to stop,  
"hey shadow, what you doing up there?" sonic asked drooling at the site of apples, shadow's eyes rolled,  
"oh i was taking a walk and decided to get stuck up a tree! sonic help me down" Shadow almost screamed at our blue hero,  
Sonic rubbed his ears, "ok, ok sheeh" he began to climb the tree, just on cue a kid came running and squited him with a water gun,  
sonic jumped so high that he landed right next to shadow, "arhhhhh water!" the blue hedgehog sobbed,  
Shadow wanted to scream at everyone and yell 'why did this start with a fruit come up with a better story line'  
it also made him pissed off that sonic could save the world about 600 times but couldn't stand a little bit of water.  
Wasn't choas a big blob of water? "is it safe to look down?" sonic asked, Shadow nodded then turned away hearing a 'ow' from his rival,  
They sat for hours, "hey did you know knuckles is dating now?" sonic said, Shadow looked surpised, "oh wow really? i thought he was glued to the master emerald" he gasped,  
sonic smiled, "yes, he is, they've been sleeping together" ok Shadow wanted this converstion to end right now! Just then they heard the most horrible thing ever!  
They both looked up to see Charmy singing, but once he saw Shadow he began to fly at the speed of light towards them! He hit Shadow diretly almost knocking him off the branch!  
"Shadow,Shadow,shadow" the bee sang casuing the two hedgehogs to groan and cover there ears, "charmy get the hell off me!" Shadiw yelled,  
the bee pulled away still wearing the happy look as if he had something really importnet to say!

what is this importnet thing? find out next time on funny tales of shadow the hedgehog!

plus i need two reviews to contiene. 


	2. breaking up with a emarld

hi! i'm back, sorry i was really tired yestaday and my spelling came out all wrong, i'm using my breaktime to write this so it will be rushed soz, ps: i sent a email by accident i didn't mean to, i didn't read the 'do not' send me a email part about that i'm so sorry 'guilty look'  
ok thanks and enjoy the next part!

I do not own Anything or anyone from sonic, the good people at sonic team does but i do plan to nick shadow mwhaaa!

chapter two

on the second day of christmas my true love gave to me, two stuck hedgehogs and a singing bee!

previoulsy on part one

shadow gets stuck up in a tree, sonic does to, knuckles is dating the master emerald,  
cheese has got a emerald lets go to knuckles!

Knuckles stared at the giant emeralad in front of him, "but why can't we have children?" the master emerald sobbed, looking down with her uh painted on eyes, (knuckles drew them,  
knuckles the emerald a glare, "the truth is i'm cheating on you" he said softly,  
the master emerald burst into tears, "but you love me, you said i was your treasure" the emerald screamed,  
knuckles sweatdropped, "love, your a bloody emerald you are my treasure! but i don't think we should see each other anymore"  
the master emerald burst into more tears, "arrre you saying your going to leave me?" she asked between sobs,  
knuckles gave her a pity look, "here" he went to wipe her eyes but wiped them off! "opps" he said,  
"But knuckles i, i love you" the master emerald whispered trying to put her head against knuckles but ended up going the wrong way and falling backwards,  
"I love you to, but i think we should go find other people" knuckles said,  
"i don't have bloody legs so how am i going to find someone else, please knuckles i want us to be together forever"  
knuckles sighed then shook his head, "it's over" and with that he walked away, the master emerald uh hopped over towards him,  
"no your not leaving me!" she screamed tears coming from where her eyes were, knuckles grew angry as the emerald clung onto him,  
"i think it's time we broke up!" and with that knuckles punched the emerald shattering her to pieces (ke-ching!), then he walked away from Angel island, and tripped and fell of the bridge.

back to the tree

Shadow stared at the bee, "Shadow, shadow i saw a bee nest and now i am there queen"  
he pointed to the Tiara on his head and sector in his hand,  
"and look i have a special call for them" both sonic and shadow eyes wided, "BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES" the bee sang, one bee was enough but about a million! They heard the familer 'bizzz' noise and then the swarm of insects came into view, "here comes pain!" shadow yelled as they began to sting him, Charmy giggled then flew off the bee's going after him,  
Sonic and Shadow were left with about a million dead bees around them, that's gonna hurt later! So later on when it turned night they heard a sqeaky voice, "cream!" Sonic laughed,  
Cream looked at them in shock, "please help us" shadow yelled, Cream smiled, "hey there, what you doing up there?" Cream giggled earning a sweatdrop from the two hedgehogs,  
"oh you know, we decided to get stuck up a tree!" shadow spat, the rabbit contiened to smile, "oh ok! i'll help" and with that she got a chainsaw and began to chop donw the tree,  
but being a tree it was rubber and instead of falling the two hedgehogs went flying out the tree and straight into another one! "this is not my day" they both yelled!

sorry it was short but break is over and i had to finsh it quickly! i'm putting it on right now! and pretty please can i have a review or two on this and can you tell me who you want to see next thanks i love you all! 


	3. the uh 'tea' party

hi i'm back! A bit upset that no one reviewed but that doesn't matter, i still love you all anyway,  
'hugs for all' hey snapdragon i'm glad you like the 2nd chapter, even though i'm using stinky old wordpad,  
'gives snap dragon extra hug' i began writing this before i had to hop on a bus to town,  
so be nice and no flames!

'hugs shadow' i'm never going to let you go but i have to so i can write the next chappy yay!

Chapter three

on the 3rd day of Christmas my true love gave to me, three dressed up chaos emeralds, two stupid choas, and eggman in a dressie!

time to go see what cheese is up to!

Cheese entered the chao garden with a huge smile there was another chao following him and they were holding hands,  
Cheese lead the other Chao to a tea set and flew over to his seat, "chao, chao" Cheese sang as the dark Chao pushed his seat back and sat in it,  
the dark Chao leaned over and kissed Cheese on the lips, Cheese giggled and kissed him back (yes the dark chao is a boy)  
"not in front of the children" Cheese laughed in Chao launge pointing to the three glowing children, oh wait they were chaos emeralds!  
The dark choa nodded then blushed as if to say 'i think i've peed my pants with embrassment" cheese poured the invisable tea from his 'mate'  
then poured some invisable milk for his uh children. Just on cue Eggman came rushing in the garden wearing a wedding dress,  
"here comes the egg all dressed in thread!" he sang winking at the two choas who both smiled and greeted him with a nod,  
Cheese poured eggman his invisable tea and began a convestion with his uh 'mate', the three kids were playing who can sit the longest without moving and none of them were losing or winning, Eggman sat there taking an invisable cookie and dipping it into his invisable tea,  
The dark Chao eyed him then went back to his convestion with cheese, Eggman snickered to himself then looked under the table and saw the chao's hands together,  
but while doing so he slipped on some invisable tea and flew right off the cliff! The chao's sweatdropped but made no effort to move,  
the Chao emeralds just sat there wishing that someone would just steal them, they were the most powerful jewels and they were having a tea party!

Omg where has eggman landed? And what is the dark Choas secert find out next time.

look i know it was rubbish but i was trying to type this on a laptop while sitting on a bus and it is not comfotble i can tell you that, I promise to do better next time, and ps: read and review and read my other stories (or whatever call them) 


End file.
